island_of_fogfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Magical Creatures
When the God created New Earth, she populated it with not just humans but many amazing and miraculous creatures. Some were created to humble humans and keep them from destroying the environment like the humans did to Old Earth's ecosystem. Others were created as menaces to unite humans and mythical creatures against a common enemy. The Phoenix is an accident of nature whose rebirth temporarily banishes magic. The one thing all legendary creatures have in common is the magic the flows within them. They come in a vast array of shapes and sizes. Some are reptiles, others are mammals while some are a mixture of both. A few have simple minds like animals but many are as intelligent as, if not more so than humans like the centaurs and goblins. Some species have their own cultures and live in villages and towns. Other species are as smart and as civilised as the aforementioned creatures but lack a structured society like the mermaids, imps and the dryads. Some live like their mundane animal counterparts such as the manticores and unicorns. Goblins are the only creatures who live with humans. Sometimes, these fabulous creatures would go through holes into our world, where they inspired the popular myths and legends of the world. However, they cannot stay on Old Earth forever as they require the magic-filled New Earth. If they are kept on Old Earth for too long, they will eventually wither away within months or years. Species Banshees A magical creature who resembles a human woman. They have the power to fly without wings and they are known for their powerful screams and wails. Legends say that banshees scream and cry when someone's death is soon at hand. Basilisks An extremely rare lizard, famed for its poisonous breath and deadly gaze. Basilisks are very small like salamanders and have six legs. Brownies Small, elf-like creatures with brown hair. Not much is known about them but if they are like their mythical counterpart, they may be affiliated with households. Centaurs Half-human and half-horse. Centaurs are intelligent creatures who are skilled in science but are also strong warriors. A number of centaur scientists created the virus which killed most of the inhabitants of Old Earth. Cerberus Huge dogs with three heads and wider shoulders to accommodate the extra heads. They can be domesticated but to anyone's knowledge this has only been done once. Cherufe One appears in Unicorn Hunters. A hulking creature twice as broad as the average human and made of rock that glows with heat. Their emotions control the intensity of their fire and can burn hot enough to blacken and warp iron. It leaves smoldering footprints in its stead and when excited, they glow like lava. Chimeras A monster with three heads. It has the forelegs and head of a lion, a goat's neck and head protruding from its back and a snake's head for a tail. The goat head can breathe balls of fire and the snake head possesses venom. Cyclops Humanoids with a single eye. They are smaller than ogres, allowing them to navigate the passages of large buildings like castle hallways but they are bigger than humans. They also eat humans as well. They are also very dumb or stupid. Dragons Huge reptiles with bat-like wings and the ability to breathe fire. They are skilled hunters who eat oxen but they can eat humans. They are ruled by a king and live in a series of volcanic caves. Dryads Wood nymphs who live in the forest. They are shy and are rarely ever seen. They prefer to live apart from other creatures. They can camouflage like chameleons. Dryads are known for their great knowledge of plants, herbs and medicine. Dullahan A powerful being who carries his head in his hands. He rides a skeletal horse and carries a deadly whip that looks like a human's spine. They can influence fate, making a person in an accident survive or die. Dullahan can travel the globe in seconds and can track their prey no matter where they are on the earth's surface. If a dullahan says a person's name, the person will die. They will forget the person after four days and they will not recognize them if they are in another form. Elves Small, blue-skinned humanoids with pointed ears. They are skilled at horse riding and have their own society and culture. They prefer to keep away from humans and so they set up their homes in the mountains. Most elves are nomadic. Empusa A species of vampire. Like the vampires of pop culture, they feast on blood but they are not picky whose blood they taste. The empusa has the upper body of a humanoid woman and the the grey legs and cloven hooves of a goat. When they wish, they can turn their hair into fire. Light cannot kill them but they cannot stand it. They are cousins of the lamia. Faeries Tiny humanoids with insect-like wings. These mysterious beings are rarely ever seen and they have mysterious magical powers. Faeries are sensitive to magic and can sense hotspots of magic. There are many types of faeries. Gargoyles Winged beings with skin of stone. They are one of the few species that did not give a blood sample to the shapeshifter program. Goblins Ugly beings. They have the best relationship with humanity and are skilled in the fields of metalworking and machinery. They have no eye for beauty. Golems Mindless beings made of earth, rock and twigs and animated by magic. Gorgons A creature with the torso of a woman, the tail of a serpent and a face so hideous that it could turn people into stone. Their serpent hair makes them instantly recognizable. In old age their power to turn creatures to stone back fires and they become stone. Trevor and Melinda encounter this in Gargoyle Scourge Grimm Reapers Grimm Reapers escort souls to the next life. They exist on a different plane but can be seen if they wish or if a person is holding a piece of death like a finger or a ring. Grimm Reapers are skeletal beings and each has their own sectors. They possess rings that enable them to teleport to where a person has died and escort them to the afterlife. Gryphons Beasts with the head and claws of eagles and the lower body and hind legs of a lion. Their fur and feathers are a beautiful shade of gold. Harpies Foul, filthy beings with the heads, torsos and arms of humans and the wings, bodies and talons of birds. They are selfish and lazy and love a special kind of plant which grants them powers over the weather. Harpies were once beautiful and angelic in appearance with white-grey feathers. After years without grooming, they became hideous, greasy creatures. Hellhounds Huge, fearsome hounds who glow with pure fire. Hydras A dragon-like creature with multiple heads. They have the power to breathe and manipulate ice. They can use their frigid abilities to carve caves and caverns out of ice. Imps Imps are short humanoids and are similar in shape and size to elves and brownies. They can be male or female and their colouring may vary and they have pointy ears. Imps have the magic power to teleport from place to place in the blink of an eye. They can also form bonds with other creatures and this bond allows them to sense their bonded friend and understand them in any language or whatever form they are in. Lamia A creature with a lion-like body covered in dull-grey scales and the heads of beautiful women. They drink the blood of children. Lycans A race of humans who, as the moon waxes, become more and more wolf-like. When the moon is full, they become uncontrollable wolf-like monsters devoid of reason and sanity. Manticores Large red lions with human faces and scorpion tails. They are trapped within the forest as moving beyond the trees causes them extreme pain. Mermaids Stunningly gorgeous creatures with the heads and torsos of lovely women and the tails of fish. They are mischievous creatures and the bane of sailors. Miengu Singular; jengu. Mermaid-like beings with black eyes and hair, scaly skin and gills. They feed on negative emotions. Like mermaids, they can adapt and live in the sea but they seem to prefer freshwater which is where their villages are situated. Minotaurs Monsters with the bodies of humans and the heads of bulls. Like their bovine cousins, minotaurs are herbivores and have fierce tempers. It is unknown how intelligent they are or if they are even sentient. If they are intelligent, they may just be unable to speak english and their tempers may cloud their reason or they are just hot-tempered animals. Naga Hybrids of snakes and humans. Their upper bodies resemble humans and their lower bodies are serpentine coils. They have fangs but they are not venomous.They are known for always taking things the wrong way. There are three species of naga. Only two have been seen. Nothing is known about the third species other than that they are the most dangerous naga. Ogres Large, dim-witted yet benevolent humanoids. They have no form of currency and love eating insects. They are known for their incredible strength. Pegasi Equines with huge, feathered wings. These creatures rarely ever touch the ground of the lower lands. Phoenixes Fire birds who live for centuries and can be reborn. Their rebirth cleanses the land of magic. Ratsquid A hybrid of a rodent and a cephalopod. It has the head of a rat and the long tentacles of a squid. Ratsquids are larger than their land-bound relatives. Like mermaids, they can hear the call of the conch which sends them into a rage. They can emit ink. Seers The seer isn't a race but one mind. It is the white monstrosity that resides deep within the earth. Its tentacles can reach the surface and it never moves, making it seem like a plant. On rare occasion, it breeds scorpion-like creatures. It feeds on knowledge but when it awakens, it requires more and uses its scorpions to take control of people for knowledge before descending back into sleep. Thanks to the Travis, it will never again be able to invade. Simurghs A gigantic creature with the head of a dog, four wings and a peacock tail. They are bigger than dragons and are very fast and agile in flight. They cannot fly when their wings are wet. Sphinxes Huge lions with humanoid faces and the wings of eagles. Though it isn't confirmed, sphinxes may have abilities related to clairvoyance. Squonks Hideous little creatures with animal minds. Though benevolent, they are ashamed of their grotesque appearance and if someone comments on their appearance or too many creatures look at them, they will cry until they dissolve into a puddle of water. Sylphs Ghost-like beings who desire to be human. They can achieve this by stealing the souls of humans. However, their time as humans is limited and eventually they return to their ghostly form. They are such a menace that their are humans trained as sylph hunters to stop these creatures. Tritons A merman with a goblin-like upper body and two fish tails covered in silvery scales. They use conch shells as horns or trumpets. The shell's music can manipulate the seas and water and command any weak-minded sea creature. This power over the sea is not held within the shell but in the triton himself. Trolls Large, ogre-like humanoids covered in hair. Unlike ogres, trolls are intelligent and they dwell in the mountains and forests. Their oversized hands are adept at climbing. Trolls and ogres are enemies and will fight whenever their paths meet. Unicorns A large white horse with a spiral horn. Unicorns possess incredible speed which surpasses all other equines and their horns possess vast healing properties. Despite their appearance, unicorns are formidable creatures. One slash of a unicorn's horn can kill and it is capable of piercing a dragon's armour. Will-o-the-wisps Orbs of light who lure travelers astray. They haunt swamps. Wyvrens Dragon-like monsters with wings instead of forelegs and bright vivid colours including orange, red and blue. They lack the ability to breathe fire, their scales are not as thick as a dragon's hide and they are roughly the size of a human. Like the manticore, the wyvren has a barbed tail filled with deadly poison capable of killing a human. Category:Species Category:Magical creatures Category:Magic Category:New Earth